My little Heroes: Friendship is Peace
by Tobi-The-Puppet
Summary: Twilight and her friends somehow ended up in the Hidden Kingdom. Twilight joins Big Green in ordered to find them. But little does she and friends knew, they have been brought there for a reason.
1. Twilight

"Ow" moaned a female voice. The figure began to get to her feet, but failed and fell to her knees in pain instead. The figure opened its eyes showing that they were a violet color. She turned her head around, "W-where am I?" The being was completely confused. For one thing, she was in a forest. Secondly-

"AGUH!" The figure screamed in fear as jumped back. What she thought was hooves were instead hands! "Oh my gosh! No no no! By the wings of Celestia! What happen to myself-?" She was cut off as a thought recurred to her. Lyra had said something about creatures with hands and had feet. But what were they called again..?

Thinking to herself, she didn't notice a bear with a cannon on its head staring at her. "What did she call them again? It was something about monkeys..." A sudden loud grunt and a puff of warm breath spooked her out of her thought. Turning around she spots the bear. She felt a wave of horror flowing through her. But why? It's only a bear...With armor… and a cannon on its head.

She has never seen a bear like this. She saw a bear getting a massage, but she has not seen this. In all of the books she has ever read, this never even popped up. Whatever this one was, it sure was not friendly. Not knowing how to stand at the moment, Twilight shuffled backwards, trying to get away from the large beast.

The bear raised its hand and aimed its cannon towards her, the small almost unnoticeable wick instantly becoming lit. She covered herself with her arms, not knowing what to do at the moment. The cannon fired, but the pain never came. Slowly, the purple haired human uncovered herself to see a figure standing before her. The figure was that of her, two legs, two hands attached to arms. His gray hair was hidden partially by a tan straw hat while half of his body was covered with his unique outfit.

"Bearstomp" the human male spoke. His voice was full of bravery and nobility. "You have reached an all new low, attacking an unarmed human. Leave now before I must make you leave..."

Human... That's what Lyra called them. She was turned into a human. Getting a better sense of balance, she managed to stand up and hide behind the human.

Bearstomp growled at the grayed haired human. The man slowly moved back, "On the count of three, run. Don't worry about me. I'll catch up, alright?" She did not know what was really going on right now. She just nodded to agree.

"Good. Ready?"

She nods one more time.

"GO!" He yelled as leaped into action. The girl turned and run as fast as she could from the fight. She kept going and going unlit she got out of the forest. She leaned against a tree and slowly fell to the ground.

'Okay Twilight, just relax for a moment' she thought to herself. 'Since you just saw a human for the first time, means that you're not in Equestria. Your friends are nowhere to be found, and there is a bear with a cannon fighting another human. Nothing as strange as any other day…'

The tree shook behind her, startling her. Twilight stood up, seeing the human against the tree. The bear chuckled as his metal clawed hand spun. The girl panicked. 'Oh…what can I do…?' she thought to herself. 'I want to help, but I do not know how to use magic… What can I do…?'

The bear was now within close range of the human. He arched his fist back, ready to punch. Twilight went on impulse and ran towards it. "No! You stay away from him!" Her hands glowed with purple energy as she ran. Twilight threw her hands up, two purple beams firing from them. Bearstomp was hit and sent flying into a rock. He tried to get up, but he fell from exhaustion. Twilight looked at her hands in curiosity, but the glow soon faded. Her thoughts changed to the human as she quickly approached him.

"Oh my…are you okay sir?" she asked.

The human sat up, "I'm fine…thanks…" He used his staff to stand up once again. He bowed in respect, "I must thank you for saving me against Bearstomp."

"Bear…stomp…?" she asked. Twilight has never heard that name before. Was it the name of the species or the name of the bear? "Sorry…I'm not exactly from here."

The human thought to himself. He has never seen this girl before, or seen such power. She seemed to not be on High Roller's side. "Well…do you have a name…?"

The girl bowed quickly, seeming to be out of her normal self. "I am sorry sir. My name is Twilight Sparkle."

"My name is Lin Chung, leader of First Squad of Big Green."

"Big Green…?"

The two humans began walking. Lin Chung glanced at her, "You really are not from here are you?" Twilight shook her head. She asked where she was and what was with the bear. "To answer your first question" he started, "This is Hidden Kingdom. This was once a land of peace, humans and animals working together in harmony. But there are those in Hidden Kingdom that wanted chaos." The word "chaos" caught the girl's attention. "High Roller turned all of the animal kings and queens against the humans. We heroes of Big Green, protect both humans and animals, and maintain this reign of peace. So far, we have succeeded in befriending most of the animal kingdom. But I am afraid that we might lose them again."

"I know how you feel." A short reply so quickly surprised Lin Chung. "I cannot remember much on how I got here, but I do remember seeing my friends in the same place. They could be here too, unfamiliar with this world and prone to danger. I would hate it if anything happened to them…"

The girl felt a hand onto her shoulder. Her violet eyes looked up, seeing the gray-haired man smiling. "Then allow me to help. I am sure the other members of Big Green would be willing to help as well."

Twilight suddenly stood up and hugged Lin Chung suddenly. She cared for her friends, and any help she could get would be a huge help. The man simply returned her hug. They broke the hug, Lin Chung leading Twilight to the base of Big Green.


	2. Pinkie

"Ooh," Moaned a female voice. She lifted herself off the ground and rubbed her head. "That was… Weird, and yet cool!" She shouted out loud. She quickly got to feet and looked at her hooves that were now hands, then at her feet, and the clothes she was wearing. "Hey Twilight! How did you-!?"

She looked over her shoulder and paused. Staring at emptiness. "Twilight?" She repeated again as she looked around. Her hair suddenly puffs up and then falls down, making itself straight. Her color suddenly became dull. "Twilight? Rainbow? Anyone?" She spoke softly, walking around a bit.

Looking back around, she spots what seems to be a field of tall grass. "Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing." She says to herself as her hair puff back up and color became brighter. "I must find my friends or my name is Pinkamena Diane Pie!" Yelling out as she pointed to the sky. "And it is!" Pinkie said with a giggle. And with that she went towards the field.

Mean while on the other side of the field.

A little square headed person is seen jogging, humming to itself. "Oh what a lovely day!" It said out in a cheerful male voice. He quickly ran pass the field, only to hear a rustle in the grass. "Hmm?" Looking towards the tall grass. He spots something in the middle of it. It was, pink and was jumping.

"Marco!" Yelled out a female voice.

The man titled his head a bit. "Marco?" He said to himself.

"POLO!" The voice spoke up even louder, right in front of him.

The man yelped, falling backwards, and onto his back. Soon he lifted himself up and stared at the grass. "Oh, hello?"

"HELLO!" The pink-headed girl beamed out as she popped her head out of the tall grass. "I'm Pinkie Pie! Who are you?" The square headed person squeaked a bit but he calm down.

The small man blinked his eyes as he got to his feet. He bows to her and then smiles, behind the mask he wear. "Hello, eh, Pinkie. I'm Ape Turlly. " He looks back at her and yelps when she was right in front of him.

"Ape Turlly?" She repeated his name again. "That's a silly name." Turlly sighed but he made a soft 'OOF!' when Pinkie picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I LIKE IT!" Jumping up and down in a happy tone. Then stopped for moment to look at him. "So where are you from?" Pinkie asked cheerfully to him. "I'm from, Big Green." He told her in a calm manner.

"Big Green?" Titling her head to the side a bit. "Uhh, if you look to my left, you might see it." He said nicely to her as he looked over to the left.

Pinkie looks over to the side and squealed. "It's a turtle!"

"It's not a REAL turtle, but I you could say that-"

"Oh! So it's your house?"

"Yes, it's more of a base, but yes I live in there. Along with a few others."

As soon as he said that she hop towards it with Turlly in her arms. "I wanna meet them! Lets go!"

He laughed a little bit. "Okay, okay, let go. You are a bit silly."

"Why thank you!"

Soon, they were inside the turtle shape base. Pinkie was in awe. She seemed to be amazed of the halls and rooms. But mostly, the cafeteria seems to be the one that she was mostly impressed with.

"Wow! This is huge! I've have never seen this one in this size."

"Oh, I see you like it. Are you into cooking?"

"Yeah! I worked at a bakery with-" She pauses. Turlly looks over to her. "Are you okay miss Pinkie?" The girl's hair became straight, her colors began to dill out. The small man looked worried as he sew her colors begin to turn grayish. "Miss, what is it?"

"My home." She tells him.

* * *

Updating and adding more, so please hold on.


End file.
